


alight.

by Bounteous



Series: let me lie beneath myself. [7]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash Lynx Loves Okumura Eiji, Ash-centric, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, NO MORE ANGST, Romantic Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounteous/pseuds/Bounteous
Summary: Aslan finally frees himself from himself
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Max Lobo/Jessica Randy
Series: let me lie beneath myself. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068368
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	alight.

**Author's Note:**

> in the ashes of.
> 
> burn bridges for warmth  
> burn bridges for light  
> burn bridges to others  
> who don’t deserve  
> to get to you
> 
> -'a beautiful composition of broken' by r.h. Sin

Ash is a person Aslan no longer wishes to remember. 

But good things came out of him.

He never would have met any of those he holds close to his heart.

G— would still be alive, preying after innocent children.

B— F— would be killing other little boys’ brothers. 

...Max and Jessica wouldn’t be getting remarried.

It took him too long to realize how much life gave him amidst all the taking. The gang, a new family, redemption, Eiji.

Eiji.

Eiji was his literal ticket out. And it’s time for him to set alight the paths behind him.

This final stage of grief is a bitch to get to.

“Aslan, are you ready? I’d really like to get to the ceremony early.”

And couldn’t have come at a more convenient time.

Back in New York for the first time since his heroically selfish decision, there’s a lot to be reminded of. The peace in which he feels remaining unfazed with each stuttering flashback is a peace different than Eiji’s embrace. The vocabulary to describe it doesn’t exist.

Admittedly, the tuxedo terrified him enough to have to sit down on the toilet and contemplate for a long time. 

But, then Eiji turned the knob of their hotel bathroom door and looked so good in his and Aslan just wanted to match…

His heart remains a steady staccato as he poses with Eiji, staring into the lens of his camera unrelenting and unflinchingly. 

They’re each other’s dates to an old friend’s wedding, and Aslan is supremely happy about it.

They hold hands in the elevator, throughout the ride there, the walk inside, the entire ceremony until the time to clap as the newlyweds (times two) kiss for the congregation comes and goes. 

The reception is loud, but he doesn’t mind. There are more people he doesn’t recognize than those he does, but he doesn’t mind. Eiji excuses himself to use the restroom, but he doesn’t mind.

He doesn’t mind. Not even when he corrects people when they call him Ash.

He doesn’t mind at all.

Bones, Kong, and Alex look sorely out of place. They shout and wave like lunatics once they notice Aslan and he can’t quite place the emotion he feels because of it.

He really enjoys the rigidness he feels in their shock when he hugs them in greeting. He’d passed down the legacy a long time ago, but it appears formality like that never really goes away.

They catch up for so long that he genuinely doesn’t notice Eiji still isn’t back until he is.

“What took you so long?” he asks, sipping at his champagne like a goddamn wedding reception invitee. 

Eiji twines his fingers to Aslan’s with ease.

“Ah, I spoke to Ibe-san for a bit and then got stopped by Sing.”

At the mention of his name, Sing, taller and older looking and still as irrefutably indignant when Bones ruffles his hair, appears from behind Eiji. He and Eiji are the same height now. Aslan doesn’t say anything, much as he desperately wants to.

They’re all doing okay, living their lives the way they want to.

Aslan is happy for them.

Eiji cries at Max and Jessica’s first dance and Aslan thinks it’s because of all the love he’s been emitting lately. They’ve had an emotional few months. Aslan simply shakes his head fondly, wrapping an arm around him and pulling the teary-eyed boy to his shoulder.

A pretty song plays over the speakers, slow and suave and perfect for this kind of night.

Aslan lets himself be dragged along to the center of the dance floor amid other couples rocking and swaying and side-stepping. Lets his hands link behind Eiji’s neck. Lets himself be lulled by good music and a doe-eyed boy. 

Funny how the stars appear closer than ever before. Aslan thinks if he stands upon Eiji’s shoulders that he might just be able to grasp onto one. It’d be nice to have a star. He’d give it to Eiji to love and cherish and protect.

Jessica whisks Eiji away once the music picks up the tempo and Aslan is left in the company of the groom. 

Max tells him he looks better, happier. And sounds like he has air in his lungs again.

Aslan tells him those things are true.

He replaces his empty glass with a bottle of beer and the two watch their lovers dance together under a waning moon and lantern lights. 

Aslan feels lighter than he ever has before. And Eiji isn’t even beside him this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Support my ko-fi if you enjoyed my writing! https://ko-fi.com/bounteous


End file.
